


No Hero

by DarlingSpade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingSpade/pseuds/DarlingSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Destiel fanfiction! However this one is going to be multiple chapters instead of a one shot. College AU. I don't want to give the main story away, takes a little more time than them instantly hitting it off, side of Sabriel. More character tags will be added as they appear, although some of the ones tagged may not have yet. PS: POV's will alternate between Castiel and Dean at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Bzzt, Bzzt._

Small vibrations rattled the wooden white desk a few feet away from my bed. Rolling my eyes slightly as the noise broke my concentration from the task at hand, I glanced up from my book before setting it down to shift my weight to lean over and grab the buzzing phone from the desk. I glanced at the caller I.D. and answered the phone before putting it up to my ear.

"What is it Charlie?"  
"Castiel I need you over here right now!" She practically yelled into the phone which caused me to grimace and hold it away from my ear.  
"What's wrong?" I moved off my bed and stood up.  
"Just get over here now! It's an emergency!" Charlie panicked on the other end of the line.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." I assured her before hanging up and grabbing my jacket from the single hook on my wall. I placed my phone into my left pocket before checking both for keys and cursed under my breath. I looked around and spotted my keys lying on my desk next to my Enochian textbooks. Scooping the keys up in hand I made my way to the door, after closing it I quickly locked it and glanced up at the bright white spot on the tan door. The spot covered a pencil carved in word that if looked at close enough, you could just make out the three letters that branded me ever since my secret got out.

It wasn't really a secret in the first place though, I just never really bothered to tell anyone. It's not like it was an important life-changing circumstance, I'm gay and that's just the way it is-although some people like to use cruder words, hence the white out on my dorm door.

I decended the light brown staircase and left through the lounge room of the dormitory hall to reach my-as Charlie likes to call it-"Pimpmobile". I do admit it does look rather flashy. I own a 1978 Continental Mark V, it's a lowrider in the utmost respect and doesn't cease to bounce whenever Charlie chooses to blast music in it. I like the car but it is a bit old, I bought it at a great price at some low end used car dealership downtown. It runs decently despite the effort it can take to start up and the occasional engine misfires that sometimes occur, but I wouldn't want to replace it anytime soon. Besides, I don't exactly have the funds for any major work on my car in the first place.

After a few attempts the old vehicle started and I pulled out of the lot and left the campus heading in the direction of Charlies apartment. She'd be rooming at Stanford along with me but the dorm room she was assigned wasn't large enough for all of her many collectibles, so she settled for a decent sized apartment not to far away from the university. Charlie's the closest to me of all my friends, we met back during our freshman year of high school and hit it off when we had Global Mythology together. She's a spunky and quite nerdy red head who happens to be in the same boat as I when it comes to dating, she's also the one who helped me deal with coming out and admitting that I was in fact gay.

I have a few other friends that are relatively close to me. There's Kevin Tran, an honour student in advanced placement. He knows seven different languages, and is also quite a skilled cello player. I met him when I was a senior in high school and he was in the same grade as me despite being two years younger. We first met in the library when I was struggling with my Trigonometry homework. Kevin came up from where he was at his own table and moved over next to me to explain the problems to me. After school whenever I would go to the library Kevin was always there, I would sit next to him and we just gradually became friends.

Then there's Gabriel, he's my older brother-well one of them. Gabriel is one out of my five siblings, I have four brothers, and one sister named Anna. Gabriel would be the closest to me of all my siblings, considering he's my only brother that doesn't completely irritate me. Gabriel's a short, sweet-toothed flirt. but he's also extremely protective and loyal. Despite being an annoying ass sometimes, he's always been there for me whenever I need him. Being my closest brother he protected me during my first years of being out, and would beat anyone down who dared to say anything about me-or any of my siblings for that matter. I think he did it because he loves our family probably more than anyone else. Gabriel may not enjoy our family Sunday dinners, but when it comes down to it he'll always be there for his family.

Anna's another story, she and I are extremely close being the youngest in the family. Except Anna is five years younger than I am, so she's only a sophomore in high school. She's the main reason why Gabriel and I return home on Sundays though, we agreed to have family dinner with the rest of the family because none of us wanted Anna to feel isolated from the rest of her siblings.

And last of my main social group is Sam Winchester. He's pretty tall, lengthy, and nerdy. We met in my freshman year of university during my Global Mythology course when we were partnered up for the semester. He's a year younger than I am but-like Kevin-got into a university earlier than most people. He doesn't talk much about his family, but he does sometimes mention an older brother when we go to a roadhouse not to far out of town by the campus.

I pulled off on an exit from the highway when I heard a strange sound coming from the front of my car. I frowned and pulled off the road just as I felt the car engine dying and the vehicle slowing down. I turned off the ignition and exited my car after unlocking the hood. I moved over and opened the hood to look for anything unusual but sighed knowing that I didn't have hardly any knowledge about cars. I knew how to drive, and what the rules of the road were and not much else. I looked back towards the main highway and frowned because this wasn't exactly a common exit taken, the exit leads off to a small suburban area on one side of a creek so only the people who live there tend to go there. I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and dialed Sam figuring that out of all the people on my contacts list, he would be the most helpful in a situation like this.

After I few rings I heard the line pick up. "Hey, what's up?" Sam's voice came through the speaker of my phone.

"Hey Sam, uh, I was heading to Charlies and I pulled off the highway, then my car just made some strange noises before slowing down. I think my engine died or something." I finished and sat down into the driver's seat while letting my legs rest outside on the cement.

"Do you need someone to pick you up?" He asked.  
"No, but I might need a jump start-whatever that is. I don't really know much about cars."  
"Well, hmm." Sam paused for a moment. "I'll call my uncle Bobby, he runs a garage not to far from school, I'm sure he can send someone to help you out."  
"Thank you Sam." I sighed with relief.  
"No problem Cas, so where are you? Which exit?"  
"46, right off the main highway."  
"Alright, I'll let Bobby know, call me when you get to Charlie's."  
"Can do, talk to you later."  
"Bye." 

I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket. I looked around at the simple green scenery and leaned back into the driver's seat. It would probably be awhile before someone showed up to help, so I just turned and took a rubix cube from the inside of my dashboard. I kept the cube in there for rare moments like this. Whenever my car would stall for awhile or I'd go out for a drive and just sit around in some open space to watch the stars, I'd pull out my rubix cube and just enjoy the feeling of completing it. Solving the cube was something I also did to calm myself down when I feel stressed. It helps distract myself from whatever problems are bothering me, and helps me relax a bit. I had a few more turns of the cube to go when I heard the purr of an engine approaching. 

I set the multi-coloured cube down and stepped out of the car to see a sleek black 67' Chevy Impala pulling up and parking ahead of me on the road. I tilted my head in confusion then realized that this must be who Sam had Bobby send from his garage. I just stood and watched as a bow legged man stepped out of the driver's side door and turned around to start walking towards me. When he turned around I felt my heart start beating faster in my chest and I felt my chest tighten. The man was young but maybe a few years older than me, he had short light brown hair and wore a dark russet brown leather jacket over a red flannel and a black form fitting t-shirt. He had dark wash jeans and worn combat boots that suited him perfectly. 

"You the one who needed a jump start?" His deep voice broke through my thoughts and I felt my face heat up.  
"Uh, yeah." I choked out. "Well, I'm not exactly sure, I don't know much about cars." His eyes widened a bit as he looked at me and he shifted feet before looking away.  
"Okay, let's see what the problem is." He coughed slightly and made his way over to the front of my car.

I just stood an watched him as he bent over to get a closer look at my car. _Holy shit his ass._ I shook my head forcing myself to look away but was reminded of his deep voice and the freckles that kissed his cheeks. And his eyes were the greenest green that I had ever seen before, they shone like emeralds and were filled with a mischievous glint to them. I'm not entirely sure how long I was staring into space when a light clearing of his throat interrupted me and brought me back to reality.

"Hey, buddy?" I stumbled backwards slightly when the freckled faced man was suddenly in front of me again.  
"Yeah? Sorry." I apologized sheepishly.  
"It's all good." He motioned me over to my car hood and I saw that it was already closed. "It was just a faulty spark plug. Luckily I had one lying around in my Baby."  
"Um, you're baby?" I tilted my head in confusion.

I swore I saw a little bit of red tint his cheeks but was distracted by how his eyes lit up like a kid on Chirstmas day. "C'mere, I'll show you." He grinned and led me over to where his Impala was parked and stood next to it, he looked at it like it was his pride and joy. "This is Baby, ain't she a beauty?"

"As far as motor vehicles go, she is quite nice looking." I nodded in agreement but didn't completely understand his attraction for the Impala. But the man only laughed and nodded in agreement while patting me hard on the shoulder. I blushed at the sudden contact and jerked away slightly, but he seemed too happy about his vehicle to notice.

"Well, uh, thank you. For fixing that for me. How much do I owe you?" I reached into my pocket and remembered my wallet was in my car.  
"Oh, don't mention it. Bobby told me who you were, and any friend of Sammy's is a friend of mine-well at least you. You don't seem like an ass." He smirked.  
"Uh, thanks, I guess."  
"Oh yeah, the name's Dean." He held out his rough and calloused hand.  
"Uh, I'm Castiel." I took his hand and felt an instant heat rush through my body. 

Our hands were left lingering there for a few more moments than necessary and when I pulled away I felt a strange emptiness in my previously held hand. I glanced up at Dean who's face was flushed as he glanced down at his hand and back to me.

"Um." After a few seconds Dean cleared his throat. "Now that you're all set, I'm going to head out." Dean smiled awkwardly before walking towards his Impala. Before getting in he gave a small wave followed by a smirk and then climbed back into the vehicle.

I watched his back lights light up and the hear the engine purr as he started up his car and drove away. I stood there for a few seconds before remembering why I was out here in the first place. I rushed back to my car and started it up easily, then started on my way towards Charlie's house.

 

\-------

 

"Cas! Where have you been? It's been over twenty minutes! I thought you said you would hurry!" Was what I was greeted to when I reached her front door. Charlie practically pulled me into the room and I stumbled inside and looked around.

"What exactly was your emergency? Nothing seems to be visually wrong." I looked around her apartment and then noticed a chair knocked over along with a few huge textbooks. "Well besides that." I turned back to her. "What happened?'"

Charlie looked away sheepishly. "I was trying to get down my old comic books I had stashed away. Felt like reading them." She turned back to me with a small smile. "They were up to high and I needed your help to get them down." 

"Charlie, you made me come all the way here-panicking for that matter-just to help you reach your comic books? I thought you were dying or something!" I sighed.  
"I'm sorry, I really wanted to get them down." Then she rolled her eyes at me. "Besides you didn't seem that worried, especially how long it took you to get here."  
"I had a malfunctioning spark plug and the engine died. I got stuck and had to call Sam to call his uncle who sent someone to help me."  
"That's a mouthful. Did they fix your pimpmobile?"  
"Yes." I rolled my eyes at her. "He fixed it."  
"Ooh a 'he'! Was he good looking?" Her eyes lit with curiosity.

I rolled my eyes again and moved over to pick up her textbooks from the floor as I tried to hide my reddening cheeks. "Why do you always ask me about any guy I happen to mention in our conversations?" I sighed as I put the textbooks onto her small kitchen table.

"Because of the way your eyes sparkled when you mentioned him." She popped back into my vision and raised her eyebrows.  
"My eyes don't sparkle Charlie, that's something out of Twilight or something." I felt my face heat up again and turned my attention to pick up the chair.

"Okay, one, in Twilight vampires' skin sparkles, not their eyes. And two, your eyes totally lit up." She sat down onto her chair I picked up. I rolled my eyes again and walked away from her and heading to sit on her blue couch. I glanced at the other grey couch next to it and smiled slightly as I remembered they were the colours of her Hogwarts house. "So." She interrupted my thoughts and made her way over to me and sat down with restraint as she tried not to appear too eager as she asked me a question. "What'd he look like?" Charlie smiled and gave me puppy dog eyes.

I glanced away from her and tried to avoid blushing from just the thought of the guy. "Fine." I turned to face her on the couch. "He was a bit taller than me, short light brown hair-kinda like a crew cut, but a bit longer, he had freckles on his cheeks, and really green eyes." I hadn't realized I'd been trailing my words off until Charlie started bouncing up and down on the couch cushion. I blushed scarlet and turned to face away from her.

"Dude you're totally into him!" Charlie cheered happily.  
"Am not!" I felt my face heat up as I turned back to her.  
"Liar, you're totally into him. What's his name?"  
"It's Dean." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly.  
"Dean?" Charlie froze. "Dean what?"  
"I'm not sure, he didn't say." I shrugged confused. "Why?"  
"No reason." Charlie avoided the question before getting up and running over to her movie case and pulling out two movie cases. "Sooo, Harry Potter or Star Wars?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas POV.

I walked along with Sam towards the main parking lot of the campus as we left from our Advanced Mythology course. Sam was going on about being partners for some stupid assignment the professor had announced. I looked out into the parking lot trying to remember where I was parked and tripped slightly on the sidewalk. Sam stopped to laugh at me and then put his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks." I grumbled. "Are you going to need a ride back to your dorm Sam?  
"No, my brother's actually picking me up today. He, um, wanted to hang out with me before my date tonight."  
"You're going on a date tonight? With who? Jessica from class? She seems kinda into you."  
"Oh, no, not Jessica. My date's, um, well he doesn't really go here. He owns a small candy shop just off campus actually." Sam looked at me expectantly.  
"A candy shop?" I tired me head at him and came into realization of what he meant. "And you said he?"  
"Um, yeah." Sam shifted awkwardly.  
"Hmm, didn't expect that." I mumbled under my breath.  
"Expect what? For me to be gay?" Sam sounded worried and hurt.  
"No Sam, I don't find it weird that you're gay." I rolled my eyes. "I'm talking about the candy shop owner. Gabriel?"  
"Oh." Sam flushed red. "Yeah, actually. Do you know him?"

We finally reached the parking lot and made our way over to a bench to keep talking while getting off our feet. "Yes, um, I actually know him quite well. A little too well if you ask me." Sam looked at me with a look of slight jealousy and I quickly realized my mistake. "No! No, not like that Sam. Gabriel's my brother." I explained and he visually relaxed before turning to a look of surprise.

"Y-your brother?" Sam stuttered.  
"Yes, he's only about two years older than me."  
"Oh, well, I hope this isn't awkward for you Cas." Sam looked at me apologetically.  
"It's alright, I don't really see a problem with it. He's a good guy." I reassured myself.

Sam looked at me awkwardly before nodding and swallowing. He turned his head towards the sound of an engine's purr and stood up. "Well, my brother's here. I'll see you later Cas." Sam smiled when I looked up at him and I followed his figure with my eyes as he moved over to the vehicle that pulled up. I stood up when I saw the familiar black car and mentally crossed my fingers as I hoped I wouldn't see who I thought I would. But sure enough when the black Impala pulled into place I saw those brilliant green eyes staring back at me. I felt my face flush as I processed that Dean was Sam's older brother, Dean Winchester. I nearly collapsed back onto the bench when I could have sworn the guy winked at me before driving off with Sam in the passenger's seat.

It took a moment for me to get over my initial shock and just stare off in the direction of the vehicle in the distance. _Did he actually just wink at me? At me?_ I stood dumbfounded before convincing myself that there must have been some other reason for him to wink. _He probably had something in his eye or something._ I brought my gaze back to the parking lot and let out a sigh before making my way over to my car. I unlocked it and sat down before closing the door as I brought my keys and set them on the console. I fished out my phone from my pocket and searched through my contacts before landing on Charlie's contact and called her.

After a few rings she picked up. "Hey, what's up?" She sounded cheery.

"Charlie what's Dean's last name?" I went straight to the point.  
"Um-wow Cas, not even a hello." She avoided the question again.  
"Hi Charlie." I rolled my eyes. "Now stop stalling and answer the question. You know something, I know you do."  
"Fine. Cas, what kind of car did the guy drive?"  
"I don't know for sure, called it his baby though, it was black, nice looking."  
"And you said his name was Dean?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, yeah, that's him." She sounded slightly disappointed.  
"Who's 'him?'" I asked her leaning back into the seat.  
"Dean Winchester. Sam's older brother."  
"I'm right then. Sam told me that his older brother was going to be picking him up today to hang out with him before he went on a date with Gabriel tonight."  
"Gabriel-wait, like Gabriel, Gabriel?"

"Yes, never mind that though. Charlie how is this going to work out. I'm pretty sure that this weird feeling I've been having whenever I look at or think of Dean is the signs of a developing crush." I heard an excited inhale from the other end of the line but ignored her and continued. "It's also going to be a bit awkward if I have to admit to Sam that I have a liking for his older brother. Especially now that my older brother is dating Dean's younger brother."

"Yeah, that sounds like quite the predicament Cas." She stated before going silent for a few moments.  
"Charlie what should I do?"  
"Listen to your heart Cas."  
"Charlie-"

"Castiel Novack listen to me. I get it's a cheesy thing to say but hear me out. Castiel you haven't had any interest in anyone since Meg cheated on you with Lucifer back in high school." I grimaced at the mere memory of it, just thinking about Meg and my brother made me want to gag. "I've met Dean a few times and already he's almost like an older brother to me. He has some rough patches believe me, but we all have some rough patches, we all have our own demons to fight." She paused. "If you ask round about him you're bound to get some mixed reviews about him, but I think Dean's a good guy. So good that I'm not worried that he'll break your heart like Meg did." I frowned at the mention at her name again. Meg was my high school sweetheart turned into my high school nightmare. She basically used me during our relationship to get closer to my brother after he graduated a few years prior. I found out about the affair when I had her over one day and when I left to use the bathroom, I returned to see her sucking face with my older brother in the kitchen. She broke my heart and didn't really seem to care all that much, claiming that she really only wanted to stick with me through high school before breaking it off. "I think that if you really like Dean you should go for it, no holding back." I could tell she was smiling at me on the other end of the line.

"I've only met him twice, and only talked to him once."  
"So what? Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight."  
"Then they died."

"Bad example, but you know what I mean." She paused as if thinking of what to say next then spoke after a few moments. "Just, if he ends up liking you too, don't throw away the opportunity to be happy, okay?" Charlie sighed in the other end of the line and I felt a stab of guilt listening to her.

"Okay, I'll let myself go with it if I get the chance." I heard her exclaim 'yes!' on the other end of the line as if she just won an award or something. "But I'm not going to go out of the way for Dean yet, he probably has a girlfriend already, with those looks he probably has three." I sighed thinking about Dean again and heard Charlie snicker which caused my face to flush red. "Do you even know if he swings my way?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'm pretty sure Sam mentioned something about him being bisexual once." Charlie paused and I heard a shift on the other end. "What made you bring him up again anyways? Something happen?"

"Well, he sorta uh, when he picked Sam up from school, I'm pretty sure he winked at me."  
"Cas he's totally flirting with you!" She exclaimed in my ear.  
"But I don't get it, why would he?"  
"Castiel I'm a lesbian and I can still see how hot you are." I felt heat rise to my cheeks.  
"I'm not." I choked out embarrassed.  
"Castiel Novak you're hopeless." She let out an over dramatic sigh.  
"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Hey Charlie, on another note, do you have my Mythology textbook? I had to borrow Sam's because I couldn't find it."  
"I think Gabe took it actually." Charlie thought aloud as she tried to remember.  
"What? Why?" I felt annoyance rise in my chest.  
"Dunno, ask him. I have a Game of Thrones marathon to watch. Catcha later!" I heard the click of the phone and brought it down from my ear.

"Dammit Gabriel." I cursed under my breath before starting up my car and pulling out of the parking lot. I glanced at my time knowing that Gabriel would still be at his shop and turned to make the drive there. I turned to park into the small shop's lot and pulled up in front of the small brick building. I brought my bag into the shop with me and looked around to see only a good amount of customers hanging around., Fridays were always Gabe's busiest days. I walked up to the empty counter space and rung the bell on the front desk. I leaned forward to see if I could peer into the backroom when I caught a glimpse of light brownish blonde hair come into view. 

"Cassie! How are you bro?" Gabriel had a large smirk on his face before leaning forward on the counter.  
"I'm doing fine Gabriel. I came here to-"

"I haven't seen you in three days and you're already getting to business? Lame bro, lame." He smirked and motioned me over to talk in the back. I followed him behind the counter and over to a small table with two chairs where he did his special candy orders. He sat down in the black chair which left me to sit in the blue one-not that it mattered. "Tell me a little about your life Cassie." He leaned back in his chair.

I rolled my eyes knowing that I wasn't going to get anywhere with him before I played along, so I decided to humour him and talk like we used to. "Well classes are still the same, nothing's really changed since-"

"That Cassie, is a load of bull." Gabriel cut me off and gave me a knowing smirk. I tilted my head in confusion and felt another small wave of annoyance rise in my stomach. He noticed my reaction and continue. "Talk to our favourite red-head lately? News if that you have a little crush." Gabriel's smirk stretched across his face in an example of cockiness.

I felt my face heat red and felt anger rise in me. "There's no way you could know what I told her, I was on the phone with her not ten minutes ago." I frowned at him.

"Marathon commercial little bro, even Game of Thrones needs them." He winked mischievously.  
"Great." I let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back into my chair."  
"Sooo, who's the lucky guy who I get to beat the shit out of if he breaks your heart?"  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea." I ran my palm against my face from my forehead to my chin.  
"Oh? Why's that Cassie?"  
"It's Dean Winchester."

Gabriel's facial expressions showed shock and realization before his face relaxed and his mouth turned into a thin line. He said nothing for a moment and only nodded before looking me in the eyes to see if I was serious or not. Gabriel then shook his head and laughed. "Dean Winchester. Well then."

"Look, I'm not here to talk about my love interests. I came her to ask if you had my mythology book. I didn't have it for class today, Charlie said she thinks you have it." I looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I have your book. Wanted to learn a bit more about the subject that Sam loves." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his attempts of wooing the man. "Well, if you're done with it, I'd like it back please." I frowned as I stood up from the seat. 

"Okay, okay. No need to get your panties in a twist Cassie." Gabriel rolled his eyes and stood up before making his way to the front of the store while expecting me to follow him. "Kali you're closing up tonight!" He called before making his way out the front door. I followed after him and over around the building before he started just walking off and away from the building.

"Gabriel, where are you going?" I looked at him confused.  
"Home bro, I normally ride my bike here, it's not far. Now c'mon."  
"I have a car."

"Don't be lazy, you can always come back for it." Gabriel shooed the thought away and I reluctantly followed after him before coming to walk next to him with a steady pace. It was true that his house wasn't far, but I wasn't very keen on leaving my car here without me. Kaii-one of Gabriel's exes and employee-would be there to make sure no one stole it or broke in.

We had only walked for about ten minutes when Gabriel's house came into view. I preferred to call it a mid-sized mansion but Gabriel denies those claims. It's a orange house with white trim, triple story with one grand staircase, eight bedroom, six bath, two dining rooms, two large kitchens, three living rooms, and one small banquet hall. He has a medium sized front lawn with a white picket fence surrounding the whole property, and the back yard is huge and flat with a large pool with a built in waterfall with a connecting hot tub. There's also a balcony overlooking the backyard and a staircase that will lead you down to the patio area.

I never understood why Gabriel insisted on such a large house when he's the only one who lives there-besides his fish that are in a massive fish tank in the main living room. Gabriel got the house when he was in college and was quite popular with the many parties he threw. He got most of his money by investing in a small business that grew in size, it was called Sucrocorp. He broke away from the company shortly before it suddenly crashed and burned. He then teamed together with a candy company that allowed him freedom to his own name brand if forty percent of the proceeds went to them. Gabriel agreed since he was already financially steady, and the help of the company allowed him to support his luxurious lifestyle.

"I don't understand why your shop is so small when you have the capability of having a much larger one." I said as Gabriel let me into his house.

"I like the one-on-one with the customers. At my shop is where I get to experiment with new candy ideas, the regulars who go there see knew stuff and give me there opinion on my products. If I like them enough then I talk to my company and they give the recipes to my larger stores and sell them there. This is the small local business, it's more warm and friendly than the others." Gabriel shrugged and lead me into the kitchen before picking up my book from the counter where recipes were laid out across the top of it. I glanced at them with curiosity and noticed that Gabriel was in the process of creating a line of Greek god candies.

"Really took a liking to mythology huh?" I snickered at him while taking my book.

His face got the lightest tint of red but he brushed it off with cockiness. "It's for Sam, just wanted to surprise him on our next date." Gabriel led me back out to the main living room where he stored his collection of DVD's in a large bookcase on the far right of the room. "Cassie, mind doing me a favour?" He turned to look at me. 

I shrugged and nodded. "Yeah, depending on what it is."

"Sam's going to meet me here, but we're going to have our date at my shop. It'll be closed and I already have things planned out so I can ask him to be my boyfriend tonight." He didn't look at me but out of the window on the left side of the room. I could tell he was being serious and that what he would ask me was important. "I want you to watch the house tonight, spend the night too even if you want." He turned to look at me. "We'll probably be back late, so I wouldn't mind if you stayed." I frowned slightly and was about to speak when Gabriel spoke up again. "I can drive your car back if that's what your face is about." I stopped as I was going to just say that. I sighed knowing that my brother needed me and wanted my help, so I had all intentions on being there for him.

"Alright. I'll watch the house." I sighed.

"Great! I knew you would come around!" Gabriel's face lit up and I couldn't help but smile. "Sam will be here in forty, so I'm going to take a quick shower and get dressed. You can just hang around til I come back, you know where your room is, and feel free to help yourself to my food." Gabe smirked before dashing up the stairs.

I smiled and shook my head in disbelief at the man. I just walked over to his movie bookcase knowing well that most of his food would be sweet and I wasn't particularly in the mood for sweets at the moment. So I looked through his many movies as I tried to find a few that would entertain me the whole night. I looked at the horror movies and picked out _The Exorcist_. _The Shining_ , _Evil Dead_ and _Polergeist_ , then picked out a few other randoms that I was particular fond of: _Silence of the Lambs_ , _Ghost_ , and _Pretty In Pink_.

I took all seven movies and stacked them on the coffee table in front of the large 72 inch flat screen T.V. before I heard the sound of movement upstairs and a pair of feet descending down the grand staircase. I stood up and made my way out of th living room and into the main entryway to greet Gabriel at the bottom of the stairs. He was dressed in a white collar button down with a bright red vest over it along with black slacks.

"You look like you're from a bad porno. Loose the vest." I commented.  
"Aww thanks for the advice my fashion-forward brother." He smirked and patted my shoulder before tossing the vest off to a couch by the hallway.  
"I wouldn't call myself that, but you're welcome." 

Gabriel snickered before sauntering back into the living room to look at my movie choices. He was personally more of a T.V. kind of person, but this living room was organized so that I would want to stay here. When Gabriel first got the house he made sure to give me my own room as well as a space that was my own because once I got out of college he planned for us to live together, so I had the living room stocked with all of the movies that I could ever want, and half of them were my favourite ones. I used to insist that Gabriel didn't need to do any of this for me, but I gave up when he kept buying more and more of my favourite movies. It was then that I realized that reasoning with him wasn't going to work, so I just went along with it.

"Hmm, nice selections Cassie. But aren't you going to get scared? I know the soft horror movies don't affect you at all, but these guys?" He held up _The Exorcist_ "Not exactly a movie you wanna watch on your own, even you." He gave a half smirk before setting the movie back down on the rest of the stack and soon there was a ring of the doorbell radiating throughout the house. Gabriel's eyes lit up and his posture straightened slightly. "Sam's here." He smiled before sauntering off with a skip in his step.

I reluctantly trailed aftet Gabriel and reached the foyer after Sam and Dean had already been let into the room. I froze when I saw Dean smiling at his little brother who was currently blushing due to Gabriel's overwhelming personality. I folllowed the lines of his smile and took in the light in his eyes when he laughed. _God, his laugh._ I felt my chest tighten and looked away quickly when Dean's eyes soon found mine.

"Oh Dean-o, I don't think you've met Cassie before have you?" Gabriel said loudly before going over and pulling me towards him then pushing me forward so that I ran into Dean.

"S-sorry." I stuttered. _I sound like an idiot._ iI cursed internally as I took a step back.  
"No Gabe, we've met" Dean only laughed it off. "Helped him with his pimpmobile just yesterday."

I felt my face flush red and I stared up at him in shock and embarrassment. No one who wasn't close to me had ever caused my car that before. Dean noticed me stating and looked down at me again and giving me another small wink. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and quickly separated myself further from the man and moved over to Gabriel's side.

"Oh yeah Dean-o, I meant to ask you something?" Gabriel spoke up.  
"What is it?" Dean's gaze left me and focused on Gabriel.

"Would you mind keeping Cassie here company?" He threw his arm around my shoulders and I gaped up at him. "I don't want him watching his horrors movies all alone y'know." Gabriel refused to meet my stare and kept his eyes on a now slightly-nervous Dean.

"That's not necessary Gabe." I glared daggers at him but inside I felt like I would shrivel from embarrassment.  
"C'mon Castiel, lighten up." He finally looked at me and I saw a mischievous glint in his eye. "It's okay to admit when you're afraid."

I looked at him in surprise and realization before feeling all heat rise to my face when I heard a voice speak up from beside us. "I can stay." I whipped my head around and instantly met Dean's gaze and felt my stomach flip. He held my gaze for what seemed like forever and I soon felt like it was only us in the room. However this wasn't true and I only remembered the other two when Gabriel cheered next to me in my ear.

"Great!" His arm left my shoulders and he sauntered over to Sam and took his hand before dragging him towards the door. "See you two later then!" Sam stuttered a small goodbye before being forced out of the house and having the door shut behind him.

As soon as the door shut an odd, heated tension filled the room. I shifted awkwardly and was fully aware of Dean's presence not far away from my own. _This is unbearable._ Unable to handle the tension I cleared my throat awkwardly and managed to look up at him. "Uh, this way-the movie room." I clarified before moving towards the living room at a fast pace as I tried to avoid catching his gaze again. 

I stumbled a bit when I first entered the room and heard a low chuckle from behind me and felt myself blushing again. _God why am I so nervous? He's just a normal guy. And this isn't going to get me anywhere. Just act cool._ I took a long breath in and calmed myself down so I could look back up at him again. "Which movie do you want? I picked a few of my favourites." I gestured to the stack of movies before sitting down on the left side of the couch. Dean made the move to sit next to me to reach the movies and look through them. My heart leaped when he finally picked up _The Exorcist_ with a huge grin on his face. His smile was contagious and I soon felt the corners of my own mouth rise as I took the DVD from him and get up to put it into the player after turning on the T.V.

I glanced back at the couch and saw Dean lying casually back against the couch as if he owned it. Both of his arms were draped backwards and he leaned slightly towards the right side of the couch. I sighed and sat on his left side as far as I could to avoid accidentally touching him. As the movie started I felt the tension drain from my body and then gradually relaxed. There were still moments that I flinched and jumped at which resulted in a chuckle from the man beside me. We'd both become used to the others presence in the room and all awkwardness had died out. 

Once the first movie ended I felt a bit on edge as it was starting to get later in the night, but I didn't feel like stopping the night of movies. I pointed over to the _Evil Dead_ movie case and looked over at Dean. We seemed to be sitting a bit closer than before but I'm sure it was just my imagination. "Can you put that one in next?" I asked him and he glanced at it before grinning.

"Sure thing Cas." He smiled and sat up before taking the DVD and replacing _The Exorcist_ with the new horror movie. He sat back down a bit closer to me but I ignored it as the movie was already starting up. Dean glanced over at me before leaning back into the couch and putting his arms up again. I yawned before leaning back as the first scene of the movie started and glanced at Dean who seemed to be slightly distracted from the movie, but his gaze was fixed in the direction of the large T.V. By the time the book was discovered for the first time I felt my eyelids growing heavy. I sighed and felt my eyes close and soon my mind faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter in progress c:


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

I didn't realize the other man had fallen asleep until I felt a new pressure making its way onto my shoulder. I turned to look at Cas for the millionth time that night and felt heat rise in my chest when I realized his face was so close to mine. I froze and kept my arms around the couch when he finally fell square onto my chest. _Shit, what do I do?_ I felt my heart pounding and hoped he wouldn't wake up from it.

I glanced back at the movie and soon realized I wouldn't be able to focus with him on me. I looked down at him and took the opportunity to study his features better. Castiel's face wasn't as scrunched up when he slept as it looked genuinely relaxed. He had light stubble on his pale face and his jet black hair faced every which way. I found it strange that having him lying on me was so comforting though. I usually was quite wary when if came to being around new people so intimately. I tried to respect unsuspecting people's boundaries and knew that if it had been anyone else, I would have woken them up by now-but I didn't. For some reason Cas felt different than anyone and everyone else.

It made me think about the first time I saw him. Bobby had called me telling me about one of Sam's friends who was having car trouble. I happened to be near the highway at the time, so I figured it wouldn't be too much of a hassle to go check it out. When I first met him he really took my breath away, it wasn't just how gorgeous he was but his voice as well. He had this childlike ignorance to him that was really unique for someone in college to have. I managed through it relatively well, although I was sure I let myself slip a couple of times. I hadn't expected to ever see him again, and hoped slightly that I wouldn't so that I wouldn't develop feelings for him.

I always hated when I'd become interested in a new person. The relationship would always somehow turn to shit in the end, and I always blamed it on myself. Liking Castiel would mean that something was bound to go to hell one way or another. The last real relationship I had was over two years ago, and it ended in one of the worst possible ways. I stopped myself from thinking about the past again and turned my attention back to the angel on my chest. I smiled before removing my left arm from the couch to lie alongside Castiel's arm which was spread downward on his side. I blushed slightly when I realized what I was doing but made up that if Cas woke up that I could just play it off like my arm was tired or something.

It wasn't long of just lying there with Cas when I heard a click of the door. I glanced down at Cas who's head was now buried into my shirt and then craned my neck to see above the couch. Gabriel's eyes met mine and I brought my arm up from Cas to put one finger up to my lips in a 'be quiet' motion before carefully putting my arm back down to rest on Castiel.

Gabriel entered the room with Sam in tow and stopped in place when he saw the position I was in. I quickly realized the situation and tensed up, not really knowing what to do I only met Gabriel's eyes and stared back at him.

"As soon as he wakes up, we're having a little chat." Gabriel threatened before turning around and walking away. Sam only looked at Gabriel and then back to me before following behind him out of the room and up the stairs.

 _Shit I really did it now._ I thought while leaning my head back against the couch as I settled myself into it. I looked back down at Cas's sleeping face and found myself smiling. _Fuck, I'm really in deep now._ I shook my head slightly before letting my eyes close and let my consciousness fade to black.

"Fuck! I'm sorry!" I woke up to a yelp and a crash and I sat up in an instant before realizing Castiel was sprawled half on the couch and half on the ground where he was stuck between the coffee table and the couch. The previously stacked DVDs had ended up scattered on the floor and Castiel was on the ground beside them with a beet red face.

"Woah, Cas. You okay?" I manuvered around his legs that were still on the couch and walked over to where his arms and head were. I reached down to offer him my hands. "C'mon, get up." Castiel's eyes were blown wide and he glanced at my hands then my face as if he was making a decision that would affect his whole life. He reluctantly reached up to grab my hands and I pulled him up while taking a few steps back so he could stand on his feet. "You okay?" I asked again before picking up the movies and setting them back onto the coffee table.

He stood gaping at me for a few moment before he spoke up. "Y-yeah. I-I'm okay." He stuttered before taking a breath in and out. "I'm so sorry for falling asleep like that Dean, I shouldn't have-I guess i just got tired, I'm so sor-"

"Woah, dude, chill. It's okay." I cut his rambling off and put a hand on his shoulder. His whole body flinched in reaction so I took my hand away again. "Look, you fell asleep, that's all that happened. You used me as a pillow, no big deal." I smirked at the memory of it and watched his face turn red again.

"Pil-pillow." He stuttered in embarrassment but wasn't able to say anything more when a loud set of footsteps came running down the stairs and then into the room. 

I gulped seeing Gabriel red in the face as he was nearly radiating anger. Sam quickly showed up behind him in confusion and worry. Gabriel's gaze moved back and forth between Cas and I before meeting my eyes and narrowing his own. I nodded understanding that it was time for the talk he had mentioned the previous night. I gave Cas a small smile before following after Gabriel who had moved into a room across the hall and then shut the door.

"Dean." _Shit._  
"Gabe." My voice wavered slightly.

"So, what game exactly are you trying to play here?" He glared at me when the doorknob clicked and Sam slipped into the room. Gabriel only glanced at him before turning his attention back to me.

"I don't know what you-"  
"Bullshit." Gabriel reached forward before grabbing my shirt collar threateningly. "What game are you playing Winchester."  
"Gabe." Sam's voice spoke up from behind him and he reached forward to put his hands on Gabriel's shoulders. "Calm down, let him talk."

Gabriel turned his head to look back at Sam before returning his gaze to me and slowly unraveling his fingers from my shirt. "Fine, fine." He said as his voice slowly returned to normal intensity. "Talk."

"Look, he fell asleep and fell onto my chest, that's it."  
"You had your arm around him. "Gabriel pointed out accusatorily.  
"So my arm got tired, I had no where else to put it." I lied through my teeth.  
"Dean." Sam spoke up from next to Gabe and I glared at him. Gabriel returned the glare instead and raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Okay, Okay! I like Cas." I raised my hands in defeat before turning around and pacing a little. "My arms were a bit tired, but I sure as hell didn't mind laying my arm over his." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Why didn't you just say so Dean? It's not that hard." Sam questioned.

"Sam you know me. Every relationship I ever get into ends up like hell for both parties. And in case you haven't noticed, it's always my fault that they turn up like shit. I don't want to get into a relationship with Castiel because I'm not ready to fuck it up like I always do."

"Dean, why do you have to be so hard on yourself, you're not that bad Dean. If this was about Lisa, that wasn't your fault, she-"  
"Don't you dare bring Lisa up into this. She has nothing to do with it."  
"Of course she does Dean! You're in denial!"  
"I'm not listening to this." I made a move to get to the door but Gabriel blocked my way.

"You're not leaving ye Dean-o." Gabriel pushed me backwards away from the door.

I felt anger rising inside my chest but relaxed at the realization that Gabriel wasn't angry anymore, but instead he was calm and collected. I let out a sigh and waiting for one of the two to speak.

"Look you little bitch." Gabriel said calmly. "I don't care what you think about yourself, my little brother in there means the world to me. His happiness is one of my prime concerns and he is happy right now." He looked up at me. "My little brother likes you back. And that stunt you pulled in there," his voice rose a bit. "Just led my little bro on. So I don't care how you feel about your past relationships. Cas likes you, and I don't want you to just waltz into his life, hurt him, and walk out just because you can't deal with your personal shit." Gabriel looked at me as if this were the apocalypse, there was nothing joking in his tone at all. "Rather you get out of his life long enough so that he can move on-which believe me is going to be a long time knowing him-or you can suck it up and make him the happiest he's been in years." He kept my gaze the entire time and by the time he finished speaking I was gaping at him.

I stood there not saying anything. I had no idea whether this whole argument was even worth it or if it ever would be. I thought about the way Castiel smiled when he laughed and how flustered he'd get over little things. I found myself smiling over last night's events and realized that it was the first time I had fallen asleep completely calm in awhile. I shook my head and realized that I didn't want to be away from him, and that it would definitely hurt me if I even tried to stay away from the blue eyed angel. I paced a few more times before finally stopping and looking squarely at Gabriel. "I can't" His facial expression turned into utter disappointment but I cut him off before he could say anything. "I can't just let this go." I looked at Sam. "Not this time."

"So?" Gabriel kept staring at me until I met his gaze again.

"So, I'm going to woo the hell out of your brother." Gabriel's mouth rose into a smirk. "Tell him his car broke down again after you two got home. I'll take him back to the dorm, we're gonna have a long talk." I smiled. "Got any flowers I can sneak into my trunk?"

"Yeah, I can help you with that. Sam." Gabriel turned to him. "Go keep Cas company, distract him for a bit while we scheme this out." He rose up on his tiptoes and pulled Sam down by his jacket to kiss him on the lips. I shifted awkwardly and cleared my throat but Gabriel only turned back to me and winked before slapping Sam's ass as Sam left the room.

It took some time for us to plan everything and get it into the back of the Impala without Castiel suspecting anything but we managed to do it rather quickly and without any difficulties. Gabriel went back to where he had parked Cas's pimpmobile and pulled out the spark plug so that the car wouldn't function in case Castiel wanted to check it before we left. Gabriel led me back out into the living room where Cas and Sam were having a heated discussion about Greek and Roman gods.

"Cassie, Dean-O and I were meddling with your car-It smoked up a storm last night when we pulled him- and Dean's just going to drive you to your dorm." Gabriel went over and clapped his hand onto Castiel's shoulder and his face flushed red. "And Dean will come by again later to fix it up again for you."

"Oh-uh, it's okay.I don't want to be a bother." Castiel shook his head in defiance but I saw the small movement extremely adorable.  
"Dean-O already agreed to take you, so suck it up little bro." Gabriel handed him is mythology book. "Now get going so I can snog Sam." He smirked.

Castiel only blushed brighter at the last comment and quickly stood up and moved out of the room and to the main doorway. "Okay, see you later Sammy. Bye Gabe." I waved goodbye to the couple and joined Castiel in leaving the mansion. I lead him over to my Baby and opened the front passenger's door so he would be forced to sit next to me before making my way into the driver's seat. 

I felt myself grow nervous when both doors had been shut and a familiar tension filled the car and I noticed Cas shifting in his seat while avoiding my gaze. I wanted othing more that to just close the distance between us and sweep him off his feet with charm. I brought a slightly shaky hand to the ignition and turned the key before sighing in relief at the sound of my engine purring. _Baby you always had a way of relaxing me._ I smiled to myself before pulling away from the mansion and driving towards the direction of the University. Silence filled the car despite the small noises of Cas's shifting in his seat, I could tell he was uncomfortable and decided to work up the courage to speak.

"So, Cas." I started and saw him jump slightly in his seat and I felt a smirk rise to my lips before continuing. "What'do you major in at Stanford? Sammy's majoring in law but I know he's taking a few other courses, what about you?" I glanced at him and then turned my gaze back to the road.

"Oh, um, I'm majoring in medical studies, and then I'm taking a mythology class on the side."  
"You want to be a doctor when you get out?"  
"Actually, I want to be a nurse. A doctor would involve a lot more schooling, I can get my nursing degree at one of the advanced courses here."  
"Ah, don't want to be stuck in school all your life?" I chuckled at the thought of him in scrubs.  
"Yeah, there's that, but I don't want to spend my time being a doctor when I can help just as much as a nurse." His nerves seemed to have died down.  
"You're a good guy Cas."

I noticed red tint his cheeks and he shifted slightly. "T-thanks Dean." He paused before looking to me with curiosity. "What about you? Are you in school still? Majoring in anything specific?" He tilted his head and I felt my chest heat up.

"No." My voice was even. "School and I never really got a lot. Once I graduated high school I was free as a bird." I smiled at the thought. "I started full time work with my uncle Bobby, he owns Singer Salvage Yard, that's why he called me when you broke down the other day."

"So you're a mechanic? How long have you been into cars?" He asked genuinely.  
"Oh I've loved cars ever since my Dad introduced me to them back when I was a kid. I've always loved them, I knew how to change a tire by the time I was seven."

I saw Castiel's mouth raise into a smile when he listened to me. I pulled into the campus grounds and slowed the Impala's pace. "What dorm?" I asked him before moving onto the road that would take me to the main halls.

"Oh, it's Collins, right next to Kripke." He pointed to a dorm hall in the distance. I nodded and drove the Impala down the road and over into the parking lot behind Collins hall. Castiel turned to look at the large building and when he did I slipped my hand into his pocket and took out his phone without noticing. I quickly hid the phone under my thigh and turned the Impala's engine off. 

"This the one?"  
"Yeah, thanks." Cas turned to look at me before giving me a small smile and exiting the car.

I took a deep breath in and half stepped/half stumbled out of the car. "Wait, I can walk you up if you want." I blurted out a bit to eagerly. Castiel tilted his head in shock and confusion but also smiled with a small tint of red to his cheeks.

"Okay." Castiel agreed.  
"Okay, great." I smiled slightly and followed Castiel into the tan building and then followed him to an elevator.

He pressed the up button and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as he stood apparently calm. When the door open shortly after he stepped inside and I followed him in feeling nervous. The moment to finally do something was getting closer and closer and I felt myself starting to get doubts. I watched his finger press the fourth floor button and then moved my gaze to the closing elevator doors. The same tension filled the space again and I felt a small strain tug in my abdomen. I shook my head and took a deep breath in to try to calm myself down. _You can't jump him yet._ I told myself. I noticed Castiel shifting as well and heard us both let out a sigh of relief when the elevator door opened. We both looked at each other and quickly turned away when we met eyes.

Cas moved first and started walking down the hallway, I quickly started moving and followed at the same pace behind him. He eventually reached a door with the number '820' in gold on it. As Cas reached into his pocket to pull out his keys I noticed a splotch of white paint on the otherwise tan coloured door.

"What's this?" I reached past his head as he unlocked the door to touch the spot on the surface. I looked at him and noticed he was avoiding my gaze.  
"It's white out." He said trying to avoid the question.

I narrowed my eyes and looked back up at the spot while trying to make out what it had covered up. I was able to distinguish three letters and felt my stomach drop. "Who wrote it?" i looked at him trying to convey that I knew what was written and carved underneath. Castiel looked me in the eyes as if he was trying to judge my feelings about the subject. After a few seconds he seemed to relax slightly but also kept his guard up.

"Just, a few guys who live downstairs. They," He paused. "They didn't like me very much." He sighed before opening the door, stepping inside, and turning around. "Thanks for the ride home, and walking me up. I'll pay you back for fixing my car."

"No need Cas, it's on the house." I smirked at him and noticed the corners of his mouth raise slightly. "You have everything?" I gulped knowing that this was the moment I'd been waiting for.

"Yeah, I do..." Cas said while checking his pockets but he trailed off in a frown when he double checked them. "Oh, I think I left my phone in your car Dean." He went to take a step forward but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, I'll go run back and get it for you." I smiled and Cas looked at me confused.  
"Dean, I can do it, you don't need to-"  
"It's fine, Cas. I'll be quick." I flashed him a smile before quickly making my way back down the hall and to the elevator.

Once I got down into the lobby I rushed out to the Impala and took Castiel's phone from the front seat before shoving it into my back pocket. I made my way to the trunk and unlocked it before pulling out a bouquet of red roses from the back of the car. I took a deep breath in before shutting the trunk and making my way back up the stairs.

When I got back onto the fourth floor of the building I walked down looking at each door before seeing the familiar room number and white out splotch. I hid the flowers behind my back and knocked on the door and when I did it simply opened. "It's Dean." I announced myself before slipping inside and saw Castiel taking off his trench coat which revealed a form fitting blue t-shirt underneath. "Uh." I noticed myself staring but Castiel didn't seem to notice as he realized I was there a few seconds later. 

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Castiel looked at me apologetically before stepping up to me.  
"It's cool, here's your phone." I took the phone from my back pocket and handed it to him.  
"Thanks." He flinched slightly when our hands brushed and turned around to put it on the desk. He sniffled slightly before turning back to me.

We stood awkwardly for a few moments before realizing that I was supposed to be laying down the charm right now. I opened my mouth to speak when Castiel sniffled again and he looked around in confusion. He walked over to the window to check that it was closed and then inspected his room.

"What's up?" I asked him curiously.  
"Well, my allergies seem to be acting up, but I don't believe there are flowers in my room." He was interrupted by a small sneeze that escaped him.

"Shit." Realization donned on my and Castiel turned to me in confusion. I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck before pulling the bouquet out from behind my back. Castiel's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face. "Gabe told me you liked roses the most, so I, well I picked these babies out." I shifted awkwardly. "I guess that wasn't very smart." I quickly walked outside of the dorm room and threw them into a trashcan before reentering the room.

"Well, roses are my favourite. I'm just allergic to most flowers." He looked at me sheepishly and then a sudden look of shocked realization appeared on this face. "W-wait, those were for me? W-why?" His face flushed.

"Well, originally I had planned a super suave romantic gesture that would sweep you off your feet and make you fall head over heels for me, but that's not how it really worked out. Turns out that I'm a bit to awkward for that-at least when it comes to impressing you." I glanced down at my feet and then back to him.

"But, why flowers?"  
"Well, I thought that was a good way to ask someone out on a date." I smirked and saw Castiel stumble in place.  
"D-date?" Castiel backed up so that he was leaning against his bed. His expression was adorable because of the way his face flushed and his eyebrows scrunched together.  
"Fuck, Cas." I shook my head and rubbed the back of my neck. "The things you do to me."  
"I-I haven't done anything!" As soon as he said this I smirked at the opened opportunity. Hopefully it would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter in progress!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

"But there's a lot of things I'd like to do to you." I moved up close to him and leaned into his personal space while giving him my signature smirk. "I mean I tried not to look too much, but Castiel you have quite a fine body you know?" I noticed his body shiver as he looked up at me in fear and embarrassment. "Your ass through these jeans." I rested my hand on his thigh and felt him twitch underneath me but he didn't pull away. "And your broad, beautiful chest." I teased him by trailing my hand up to rest on his stomach and felt a jolt in my lower gut when I felt his abdominals flex underneath my hand. I met his eyes to look for any sign of moving too far, and smirked when he seemed to be okay.

"D-dean!" Castiel gasped breathlessly and I wasn't even sure if his face could get much redder.  
"And don't forget this." I let my hand travel up his torso to touch and cup his jawline. "Gorgeous." I murmured.  
"Dean." Cas said softly.

"Yeah Cas?" I brought my face inches from his to invite him in if he so pleased. When he hesitated I backed away and brought my hand back but felt myself instantly being pulled forward again. I felt dry lips crash onto mine in a much more forceful way than expected. The kiss was somehow gentle but also filled with desire. After recovering from the shock I moved my hands to snake around Castiel's waist and pull him closer to me. Castiel went along with it as he was fully prepared to follow my lead, noticing this I slowly pulled away from him which left us both panting and gasping for breath. Through the impulse to kiss him I realized that I didn't want to scare him away, I wanted to make this more romantic and take it a bit slower, I didn't want Castiel to think that I was simply here to bang and then leave.

"I-s-sorry." Cas eventually stuttered out.  
"It's fine Cas." I still held him in my arms and gazed down at him with a smile. "You sure surprised me though." I smirked.  
"Um, yes." Castiel looked up at me after a few moments of silence.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"I'll go on a date with you." He gave a small smile that set butterflies off in my stomach and I felt a grin spread across my face.  
"Good." I smiled at him and noticed his facial expression changed.

We both pulled apart and he looked up at me accusingly. "So, if you talked to Gabriel about my favourite flowers, does that means you set this whole thing up? My phone being left in your car? My car being 'broken'?" He crossed his arms and I felt a slight heat rise to my cheeks.

"Yeah, that was all us." I shrugged sheepishly.

Castiel only nodded and frowned slightly when he turned away from me. He paced slightly like he was deep in thought, then he turned back around to look at me while keeping his distance. "Are you screwing with me?' He asked seriously. I looked at him confused and he rolled his eyes before meeting mine again. "Are you screwing with me? This isn't just you pretending to like me and being a dick by trying to make me fall for you? Maybe Gabriel payed you or something to give me a chance because he was worried about me?" He started to grow more and more distraught. "I've known guys that look the way you do Dean. The suave moves, the setting things up so that things are perfect, and then I end up with the word 'FAG' on my door." He glared at me. "If this is what this is then I don't want anything to do with you, you can screw yourself and get your ass out of here." He stood his ground but softened just slightly. "But if you're not just fucking with me, then I'll give you a real chance."

I was stunned for a moment because I wasn't expecting all of that to just pour out of him. Then I met his eyes and shook my head. "I promise you Cas that this isn't what this is. I honestly like you, and no Gabriel didn't just pay me or some shit to get me to ask you out." Cas relaxed a bit but still looked rather skeptical. "How can I prove it to you? I know you don't completely believe me, so how can I prove myself? How can I prove that I honestly really like you?" 

Cas seemed to fully relax and a large grin spread across his face. "You just did." He sat back down on top of his bed. I smiled and moved over to lean against the desk by the bed. I glanced back at the door and then back again.

"So, the white out? What'd that guy do?" I asked calmly.

Castiel's eyebrows raised and he met my gaze with a slight fear in his eyes. His body had tensed up and I knew right away that it was a touchy subject. I gave him a small smile and placed my hand over his before he answered. "It's okay Cas, another time." I kept his eye contact and watched a smile spread back across his face.

"Thank you, Dean."  
"Um." I paused. "Something easier then? How about favourite kind of movies? I noticed you like horror."

A large grin spread across Castiel's face and he nodded. "Yeah, horror is my favourite genre, I don't get scared too easily there are moments to be honest, but I'm mostly okay, although nightmares can be common afterwards for me. What about you?"

"Horror's probably what I watch the most to be honest, although chick flicks are a guilty pleasure." I shrugged.  
"What about music?" Castiel turned his whole body to face me.  
"Classic Rock n Roll baby. ACDC is where it's at." I grinned. "You?"  
"I don't really listen to music that much." Cas shrugged sheepishly.  
"Well I fully intend on changing that." I smirked and watched his face flush red.  
"Yeah yeah." He brushed the thought away. "How about family? Is Sam your only sibling?"

"Yeah, Sammy's the only sibling I got. My mother died when I was really young, Sam was only 6 months old-I was four. She died in a house fire, but we don't really know how." I sighed and saw Cas staring at my intently. For some reason it didn't hurt as bad to talk to Cas about this as much as I thought it would. "Then my dad lives not to far from where I work. I have my own house right near there and I tend to check up on him about five times a week. Once my mom died alcohol kinda became his new best friend, but Bobby's still there for him. And then of course so am I-Sam too, but Sam and Dad just don't get along that well."

"I'm sorry Dean, about your mom, and your dad. That must have been hard." Castiel moved closer to me on the bed.  
"Dude it's fine, It's my life, it's just the way it is." I smiled for him not really wanting to get into it. "What about your family?"

"Oh." Cas paused before forcing a laugh. "Just the average six sibling family. My eldest brothers are twins, their names are Micheal and Lucifer." I looked at him and he gace me a look of confusion. "Yeah, really, Lucifer. They fight a lot, there's not really any brotherly love between them at all, if there is they just don't show it much. Next is Balthazar, he's just annoying and arrogant, but he's there when he needs to be-doesn't get along with Micheal or Luci that well like the rest of us." Castiel shrugged. "Gabriel's the fourth oldest, he's the best out of my brothers, the most loyal. I'm next in age, then I have a younger sister named Anna. Anna's still in high school, she's sweet." Castiel smiled at the thought of her. "My father ditched us quite awhile ago-absent father and all that-then my mother's a bitch. Her name's Naomi and she's extremely controlling-also not very accepting of anything that isn't straight and orderly. She doesn't really get on my ass about things, but she won't hesitate to mention her disappointment in me. I only ever visit home on Sundays with Gabriel to visit my sister, she's really the only reason to ever go back there." Castiel finally finished.

After a long pause I just shook my head in disbelief. "Damn Cas, and I thought my family was complicated." I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "Sorry man."

"It's fine Dean, I'm not bothered much when it comes to talking about them. I'm kinda used to dealing with the situation. Even though it can be quite difficult at times." Castiel smiled at me and my stomach flipped.

"So, um." I shifted awkwardly before sitting next to him on the bed. "Naomi, she didn't accept who you were?"  
"No, she was very intent on brainwashing me to make me believe that being gay was wrong. She doesn't really approve of anything I do."  
"Yeah, I get it. My dad wasn't too pleased when he found out both of his sons were into dudes-even if I am bisexual." I shrugged.  
"You said your dad-um-enjoys alcohol?" Cas shifted awkwardly obviously nervous about asking the question.  
"He,uh, yeah." I stood up and crossed my arms slightly as I turned away from Castiel.  
"He doesn't ever hurt you, does he?' I heard Castiel stand up behind me and felt his presence directly behind me.

I turned around to look back at him and we were nearly nose to nose with each other. I felt my cheeks heat up but also felt a small amount of anger bubbling in my stomach. "No." I couldn't meet his eyes. "Most of the time he blames himself, the worst he's done when he's angry is-breaking things..." 

I met Castiel's eyes again when I felt his hand reach up to touch my cheek. Unlike the few other people who knew about my dad and the way he acted when he was drunk, Castiel didn't look at me with pity. Castiel's eyes were filled with love and admiration, he portrayed protectiveness and worry. He didn't say anything but instead moved his arms so that he pulled me into a hug. I felt my heart tremor and returned his embrace and felt Castiel tracing circles on my back with his finger in comfort.

"Thanks Cas." I pulled away from him with a smile. Castiel returned my smile and reached down to take my hand in his own then squeezed it. I returned the simple gesture and leaned forward to press my lips against his. He pressed back and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"I don't think I'm worried about you hurting me." Castiel smiled after slowly pulling away.  
"And I'm looking forward to every moment I'm going to spend with you." _And I'm never going to let you go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who supported me through the writing of this short fanfic! Thanks to all of you who left Kudos! This is my second Destiel fanfiction and I'm semi-pleased with it. Sorry this last chapter was super fluffy, I'm not great at endings. I plan to write more Destiel fanfiction later on, so look forward to more if you enjoyed. Good vibes <3333

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is being written at this very moment, a good portion of it is written, I just didn't want to make this chapter too long.


End file.
